1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic apparatus including an antenna device capable of improving an antenna performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic communication industry, user devices (e.g., electronic devices such as cellular phones, electronic schedulers, personal convergence terminals, and laptop computers) help users work through a graphical user interface (GUI) environment using a touch screen and provide various web-based multimedia.
In addition, user devices are provided with various electronic parts for providing various functions. For example, a communication module may be installed on a user device to communicate with an electronic device through a network.